The present invention relates to a system and a method for the determination of the frequencies and angles of arrival of simultaneously incoming RF signals in general and in particular to a system and a method for the instantaneous determination of the frequencies and angles of arrival of simultaneously incoming RF signals.
Fourier receivers implementing Fourier transformation analysis are known in the art tier the instantaneous determination of the frequencies of simultaneously incoming RF signals. Known Fourier receivers include channelized receivers, Bragg cell receivers, compressive receivers, frequency scanning receivers, digital FFT receivers and others. Fourier receivers can also be employed to determine the angles of arrival of simultaneously incoming RF signals after taking into consideration the geometry of the antennas receiving the signals. However, the technique requires time consuming and cumbersome mathematical calculations rendering non instantaneous determination of the angles of arrival.
Direction finder systems employing phase interferometry are known in the art for the instantaneous determination of the angles of arrival of simultaneously incoming RF signals. However, no information is available on the frequency of the signals.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a system and a method for the instantaneous determination of both the frequencies and the angles of arrival of simultaneously incoming RF signals.